1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a lightweight resistive screen for underwater sound absorption and more particularly to a novel method for constructing the same. The screen may also be used as a fine liquid filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sound absorbing bodies are known for use where sound absorption is necessary. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,053 illustrates a sound absorbing body having a number or sound absorbing cavities that are inclined at an angle which is smaller than 80.degree. with respect to a transverse horizontal sectional plane of the body wherein said sound absorbing cavities are opened at the sound incident surface. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,727 illustrates an underwater acoustic absorber and reflector having an impervious rigid metal bonded to a rubber tile and when installed on baffle plates of an underwater vehicle the absorber maintains its efficiency under hydraulic pressure. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,850 and its divisional U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,821 illustrate use of foam type laminates, particularly in automotive headliners, where sound attenuation is very important. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,586 illustrates a similar use as the two U.S. patents enunciated just above but goes one step further by providing various types of depressions which can be filled with sound absorbing materials.